Pretty Cure Mirai Link!
Pretty Cure Mirai Link! (プリキュア ミライ リンク！ Purikyua Mirai Rinku!) is the official transformation phrase for the Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cures (excluding Cure Cor). It requires a Mirai Commune and a transformation Mirai Medallion. Pretty Cure and Mascot Partners Cure Amour --- Charlie Cure Corona --- Davida Cure Crystallus --- Raphaela Cure Rosa --- Lancelot List of Sequences and First Appearance Cure Amour --- Episode 1 Cure Corona --- Episode 2 Cure Amour and Cure Corona --- Episode 5 Cure Crystallus --- Episode 10 Cure Rosa --- Episode 12 Cure Amour, Cure Crystallus and Cure Rosa --- Episode 13 Cure Amour, Cure Corona, Cure Crystallus and Cure Rosa --- Episode 15 Sequence The Mirai Commune appears with each of their partners saying their name and the girls set their Mirai Medallion in to it's slot. Next, the girls appear and they shout out "Pretty Cure Mirai Link!". The Mirai Commune appears again and the girls use the pink pen to write "L-O-V-E" (with their partners spelling it out) onto the screen. The four heart buttons on the button flash three times which starts the transformation. Aijō Masumi/ Cure Amour Kenzaki Riko/ Cure Corona Hishikawa Noriko/ Cure Crystallus Yotsuba Ayame/ Cure Rosa Group Trivia * This is the fourth transformation where the Pretty Cures use Communes that have transformed mascots to transform. ** It is also the seventh transformation that uses mascots to transform. * This is the second transformation where Cures draw something on the screen of their Communes. * This is the fourth transformation where the Cures "set" something into their transformation items. The other three are "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!" from Smile Pretty Cure! and Pretty Cure, Love Link! from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * It is the sixth time when the word "love" is spelled. The first time was during the song Get You! Love Love?!, second time was in FwPCSS38, in Itou Hitomi's imagination of Saki being an idol, and fans were cheering for her by spelling the word love, the third time was in YPC520 from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, spelled by Yumehara Nozomi, Natsuki Rin, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen during their cheering song for Kasugano Urara, and the fourth one, is the where all four Doki Doki! Cures, Cure Rosetta, Diamond, Sword, and Ace spell, "love" in the second ending and than the fifth time is when the Doki Doki! Cures spell out "love" on their communes to transform. * There are transformations with three people only, as seen in Episode 13. * This is the third transformation in which the fairies also call out an incantation ("L-O-V-E!") in unison. The first two were "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!", where the fairies call out "Pretty Cure Seeds, Go!" and "Pretty Cure, Love Link!", where the fairies call out "L-O-V-E"!. Category:Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure Transformations Category:Transformations Category:Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure Transformation Phrases Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Cure Honey